1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting solid microparticles floating in water, and more particularly, to a collecting apparatus and method adapted for collecting radioactive solid microparticles floating and depositing in a cooling water tank of nuclear facility or a tank for storing radioactive materials.
2. Related Art
Due to factors such as cleaning, cutting, and storing of various radioactive materials, radioactive solid microparticles may spread in a cooling or material-storage water tank of nuclear facility, such as suspended solid and sludge precipitated in the bottom of the water tank.
Conventionally, water is purified by filtering or other methods. Most methods are fixed on the ground instead of being under water, have poor mobility, and cannot be flexibly moved to different polluted areas for treatment. In addition, direct filtering of water in the tank may result in high-activity, heavily-polluted waste filter media, and reduce the service life of the water purification system.